Le serment des anges
by Magdaline
Summary: Quand la Destinée vous enlève ce que vous avez de plus cher Slash McShep


Je suis. La Bible dit, je suis celui qui est. Je ne suis pas ce que je suis, je ne suis pas ce que je semble être, je ne suis rien et tout à la fois, je suis unique et multiple. Je suis celle qui dispense la vie et la mort, c'est un jeu, un rôle bien cruel. Il me faut pourtant l'assumer car sans moi, rien ne se passe et rien n'existe.

Je suis née il y a très longtemps, avant même la naissance des hommes. J'ai vécue seule durant des siècles. Puis on m'a donné une mission. Une mission que j'accomplis quelque soit les circonstances et mes sentiments.

Aujourd'hui, sur la cité d'Atlantis, je dois faire ce qui as depuis longtemps était décidé pour ses deux hommes, la séparation. Parce qu'ils ne se sont trouvés que pour se séparer, il n'y a pas d'alternative. Et c'est dans des jours comme celui-ci que je me hais, que je hais mon existence et la vie qui ne fait séparer les gens qui s'aiment.

Il n'y a pas trente secondes, sur Terre, j'ai orchestré un accident de voiture et une mort par overdose. Certains me diront que l'un était un chauffard et l'autre un drogué chronique, mais je crois en l'homme et en sa bonté. J'ai vu tellement de choses que je sais que l'homme est foncièrement bon. Mon cœur se déchire de devoir les séparer mais il le faut.

Je suis là au pied du lit, mon grand livre à la main. Ce livre, où tout s'écrit, ce livre qui tout d'un coup me dégoûte. Ils ont tellement droit au bonheur que je vais leur arracher. Ils se sont tellement chercher. Pourtant ils vont être séparé. La vie est injuste, je l'ai vu tant de fois pleurer les siens, il a perdu plus que nous pourrions le penser. La vie d'un homme de guerre n'est pas simple, mais celle du petit garçon ne l'a pas était non plus. Je lui ai pris ses parents et sa petite sœur. Puis sa grand-mère et ses oncles. Un par un, je les lui ai prit et en retour, je ne lui ai rien donner que la souffrance d'être celui qui reste. J'ai osé croire qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas mais il m'a mille fois payé la souffrance que je lui ai infligée. Il est devenu le soldat implacable, ôtant la vie sans remords, aucun. Rien que pour me faire payer.

Mais une fois encore c'est moi qui gagne. Je gagne toujours, on ne peut rien contre moi. On ne peut rien faire qu'accepter la dure réalité des choses. Tu étais son soutien et son amour. Ce qui le faisait avancer et ce qui le retenait à la vie. Ce qu'on ne lui avait pas encore arraché, celui avec qui était venue la paix dans ta vie de guerrier. Celui qui t'a montré que la vie n'est jamais que ton amie et jamais ton ennemi.

Mais aujourd'hui, une fois encore, je vais t'arracher la personne que tu aimes, je vais t'arracher le cœur. Alors lentement, comme pour retarder l'heure du départ, tu t'avances vers lui pour lui dire adieu. Tu sais comment faire maintenant, tu l'as fait tellement de fois. Un pas puis un autre. Tu voudrais reculer mais tu dois avancer, tu lui en as fait la promesse. Tu poses doucement tes yeux sur son corps malade. Sur ce corps qui t'a aimé, qui t'a appartenu certaines nuits. Tu veux t'enfuir, je le sais, je le sens. Mais ses yeux t'accrochent et tu restes là, les bras ballants, attendant le moment où ils se refermeront à jamais, le moment où tu pourras mourir avec lui.

Il tend la main, il cherche le contact de tes mains. Tu lui donnes, bien sûr que tu lui donner. Parce que ces mains ne sont plus à toi, elles sont à lui. Elles lui appartiennent depuis votre première nuit. Depuis ce jour où tu t'es enfin abandonné aux sentiments qui t'animaient : la passion, le désir et l'amour. Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux pour le voir tremblant sous tes doigts, vivant et haletant sous tes lèvres. Tu peux sentir sa peau sensuelle sous tes doigts. Ils tremblent aujourd'hui, comme lors de ses moments où tu capitulais dans ses bras. Une capitulation des sens mais pas de la dignité. Vous vous êtes toujours cachés mais jamais il ne t'a demandé de compte. Il connaissais le fameux « Don't ask, Don't tell » qui vous a obligé à vous plier à une discipline de fer, car se cacher est une discipline. Retenir ses pulsions, ses désirs et ses envies. Qu'il était horrible de te voir pleurer et souffrir sans pouvoir te tenir dans ses bras. Il y a de la douleur dans ses yeux, malgré les anti-douleurs.

Le moment est venu, c'est maintenant que je dois l'emmener. Tu me hurles que tu ne veux pas, que je dois te prendre à sa place, qu'il ne veut pas être à nouveau celui qui reste, celui qui souffre. Je me montre alors, toi qui ne m'as jamais vu, toi qui me connaissais que par le malheur, tu croyais voir une silhouette noire et sombre avec une grande faux. Tu vois une jeune femme resplendissante dans sa robe blanche, son livre à la main. Tu vois les larmes qui coulent. Tu comprends alors que je ne suis pas aussi insensible que je semble être. Je hoche la tête et tu comprends. C'est maintenant.

Alors tu te jettes sur moi et me traverse, je secoue la tête, ton obstination est vaine. Il a choisit de mourir, tu ne peux rien y faire. Je ne viens qu'accomplir son destin. Alors doucement, je pose ma main sur sa tête et je disparais, avec lui. Le moniteur hurle, il est mort. Carson tentera bien des choses pour le ranimer mais toi tu sais, je suis là, il n'y a plus rien à faire qu'à pleurer ton amour perdu.

Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, Rodney m'a supplié d'aller te parler. Je ne le fais jamais, ais j'ai trop fait de mal pour ne pas accéder à sa requête, alors je t'apparais de nouveau. Il est avec moi, il va bien, il t'attendra jusqu'au bout, parce qu'il t'aime. Tu ne dois pas t'arrêter de vivre parce que lui est partit puis nous disparaissons. Et je t'entends murmurer.

C'est le serment que m'a fait une apparition lumineuse

C'est le serment que m'a fait une jeune femme à la peau laiteuse

C'est le serment que m'a fait un ange de Dieu.


End file.
